1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of display devices, and more particularly a display device for merchandising paint brushes.
2. The Prior Art
In the merchandising of paint brushes, it is conventional to supply a display means, such as a pegboard or the like having a plurality of hooks. The brushes may be provided with through-going holes in the handles which are used to support the brushes on the hooks. Frequently brush displays of the noted type are directly accessible to shoppers who, in selecting a brush, may remove one or more brushes from their hooks in order to determine which brush is appropriate for their particular needs. Often the consumers will replace brushes on the wrong hooks, to the resultant confusion of subsequent shoppers.
A further difficulty with existing brush displays of the type described lies in the fact that when a different brush size or style is added to the line, it is frequently necessary to reorient the multiplicity of hooks in order that the brushes will hang in such manner as not to interfere with one another.